


The Ballad of Youth

by Eliral



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mystery, Recreational Drug Use, Suspense, Will be update as I go, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliral/pseuds/Eliral
Summary: The work of Kenneth Phelps and D.O.G. affect a lot of people and their work never stops. Sal, Larry and the others are not the only ones who's lives are affected. Between Sophomore and Senior, can the group stop one more attempt?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Wheels on the Bus

I never enjoyed church, especially not Kenneth’s. Something was off that I could feel somewhere deep in my core, but our parents followed him religiously. So much so that they wouldn’t refuse the request to move. What even for? They came to church every Sunday as they should, it didn’t look like they’d ever stop coming. I found my eyes wandering around the congregation. My sister next to me, then my loving parents, then to the sweet church aunts and uncles, the folks who were a little off and then…

Travis.

Blond and pale as usual. He didn’t look like he saw sunlight during the summer. ‘He’s an inside boy.’ Mom told me. ‘He’s just as dedicated to the church as his father is.’ I call bullshit. I’d call the look in his eyes fear, not dedication. But who am I to point that out? None of the actual adults seem to care. Ugh.

“And that concludes the morning ceremony. With this blessing we send off our children to their first day of school.” Kenneth motioned us to stand up, and we did. I grabbed my backpack as my sister grabbed hers. She was trembling a bit, clearly nervous. That’s fair. We spent our freshman year making our little mark where we wanted at our old school and suddenly, we move to a new neighborhood, a different district, a different school. We have to do it all over again, except now everyone else already made their mark.

We stood in the middle of the pews, with the other dozen church children. Most of them looked exhausted already. Going to church before sunrise and then off to school. I watched Kenneth walk down the aisle while blessing us with holy water but honestly the whole thing felt perverted somehow, like a cult more than a religion. I shook my head and crossed my arms. “Crossed arms cannot receive blessings, Mary-Anne.” Kenneth stood still in front of me and waited. Oh. I guess he’s waiting for me to follow orders. It’s too early for this shit. So, I uncrossed my arms. I tried not to flinch as the cold water hit me, but I did anyway.

Kenneth calmly continued down the aisle, pointing out the posture of a few more who seemed as unwilling in this as I was. When he made it to the end, he turned around. “Go forth, my children, “ He smiled. “And take these with you, it is your duty to bring more to us.” Two helpers stood next to the doors and handed out folders. Folders, undoubtably, full of flyers. Flyers we were definitely going to throw out. Well, most of us anyway. Might hand them to Travis instead.

I took my package and walked out, down the path, to the school bus waiting. I rather walk to school honestly. I got on and sat in the first row behind the driver, propping my leg up on the seat. My sister sat down next to me and began fidgeting with her hair. “Do you think we’ll be alright?” She asked me. “I mean, we haven’t been here long and I kinda don’t wanna hang out with just the church people, you know?” I knew. I knew very well. I felt the same.

“We’ll be fine. Hey! You could even be part of the cheerleading squad this time!” I nudged her. I turned to her and held her hand. “Think about it! Anne-Louise, the cheerleading captain! Future prom queen! Most likely to succeed!” I made a grandiose gesture with my hand before I looked into her eyes. “We will be fine.” She pulled me into a hug as the bus began to drive. She gave me a short thank you before letting go, looking much calmer now. She turned to the girl across the aisle and became her social self, chatting about clubs they thought about joining.

I watched them for a moment before looking out the window. I could see some more students making their ways to bus stops, other kept walking opting to make it there on foot. I could hear the previously quiet bus get louder behind me. Not with gospel music but just normal chatter. That’s a first. In the reflection I could see Travis behind me. He was focused on something in his lap, I couldn’t see what. It probably wasn’t a bible and we didn’t get our books yet. No way Kenneth gave him a gear boy. I couldn’t help but wonder what it was.

The bus stayed much the same for a while. I found myself focusing on Travis once in a while before occupying myself in a different way, usually counting passing cars. When I looked back at Travis as he covered his mouth and nose. The smell of weed reached me, so I didn’t question it for very long. I looked into the rearview mirror and watched the back of the bus pass the drug around, casual and open, and the driver clearly decided that he wasn’t paid enough to stop it. Typical. I’m actually surprised Travis isn’t saying about it. Then again, he isn’t exactly top of the food chain when we’re not on church grounds. Or he smokes too. Ha, yeah right.

The bus finally started to pull into the schoolyard. Nockfell High. A small high school building came into my view and I could already see more students then I wanted to face on the front steps. It’s not that I’m not good with crowds or anything. It’s the fact that this bus is so blatantly covered with the Phelps Monastery logo. I can already picture the start of every conversation from now till graduation ‘Hey, you’re one of those church kids, right?’. God help the outcasts.

The bus came to a standstill and Travis was the first off. My sister and the girl across the aisle were next and I followed them. I watched Travis part the kids on the step like the red sea. I guess people here don’t like him much. I stopped my sister from running off. “Lou, we have to go to the principal’s office, remember?” She looked disappointed. She told her new friend, Betty, that she’ll catch up with her later. Betty waved bye and made her way to a group of girls.

“She’s going to tryout to be cheerleader too!” Lou explained happily as we made our way down the hall. “I hope we both get it, she’s really nice. Oh, here’s the office.” I entered the office after Lou did. The principal greeted us, and he and Lou struck up a conversation. He began to explain the important things to know, such as how lunch was handled, that bathroom passes were handled differently per teacher, the basic dress code rules, general rules too. “And lockers? What about clubs?”

“Here are your combinations and locker numbers, I didn’t assign a specific one to either of you so just pick which one you want. As for clubs and other details, I have a student coming in to explain those to you.” The principal, Mister Fonde, handed us codes and numbers. Lou and I silently agreed that we would just remember both. I also decided she would pick her locker first. Lou went back to asking Fonde about the history of the school as I looked around the room. Trophy’s and plaques covered the office space. Proud man.

The door swung open and in came a girl with gray hair. “Sorry I’m late.” She struck me as goth or at least alternative. “Are they the ones I have to show around?” Fonde nodded. “Hi, I’m Maple.” My sister and I both stood up to shake her hand. “I’m Louise.” My sister said first. “And this is Mia. Nice to meet you.” Maple looked surprised but only a little bit. The sight of twins tends to do that to everyone. Or was it the stark difference between us?

Maple guided us out of the office and into the hall. We followed her to the cafeteria, the gym, the bathrooms and the labs. I made a mental note that we walked past Travis who seemed to have a bruise on his cheek. He went into the bathroom before I could ask about it, I’ll try again if I come across him. More students entered the halls, the usual type of teens you’d see pretty much anywhere really. Except maybe mask girl?

“That girl creeps me out.” Lou tugged on my sleeve as she whispered into my ear. “If one of the lockers is near her, I don’t want it.” I couldn’t help but sigh. Maple turned around. “What lockers do you have?” I handed her the numbers and she nodded. “Yeah, one of them is near the bathrooms, I have friends there, and the other is near the gym, if you don’t mind being stuck near Stephanie.”

“Who’s Stephanie?” I asked. Maple thought for a minute and then said “Do you know the Heathers? Well she’s basically the red one but like 50% less evil.” I nodded and Lou perked up. So basically Stephanie was her type of girl, if she didn’t make a big deal about the church thing. Lou looked at me and I nodded. “Yeah, you have fun near the gym-“ I said. “-I’ll take the bathroom one.”

It took ages for me to open the stupid locker, I put in the exact same combination, but it just refused to open. I bet it would have taken less time if I just picked the lock. The inside was dirty with dust and grime and I don’t have a towel or anything to clean it. So, it’s not a tomorrow problem, I didn’t have anything to put in it other than my bag anyway and honestly, I rather lug that around. I closed my locker and looked at my neighbors. Everyone sorta blended together except for mask girl. She stuck out. A lot.

I felt bad for staring, but she did invite the attention to herself. And it didn’t seem like I was the only one staring. Travis. There he was again. Holding all the discarded flyers from the church bus. I haven’t thrown out my package yet and I really don’t want to keep em around. I decided to make my way to Travis. He was the only one I knew anyway. “Hey Travis.” I said to him. He didn’t look at me. “What’s up?”

“Go away unless you don’t want friends ever again.” He struggled to open his locker. I sighed and stretched my arms out. “No. I’m serious. Everyone will start avoiding you.” That’s a weird thing to say. It’s Travis. Do people not like the quiet unassuming kid? Or was it the church thing again? I noticed the people walking past us starting to whisper amongst themselves. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. I watched Travis finally open his locker. He shoved the stack of paper into his locker before slamming it shut. “Just leave me alone.” He practically growled before turning away from me. Guess I’m by myself now.


	2. Lunchbox Friends

It’s been a couple of weeks since school started. I didn’t manage to make a lot of friends. Most of them were Lou’s too. It wasn’t for my lack of trying honestly, because I tried. I just didn’t really connect to anyone much. I occasionally spoke to Travis, but we never said much to each other.

I learned a bunch of things while here; the mask girl is actually a boy named Sal, Travis bullies him a lot for whatever reason, fights are common in this school, Andy is the hottest guy in school and Wednesdays are usually bologna day. Keyword being ‘usually’. It got moved to tomorrow this time around. Which is a big whatever, but Travis isn’t taking it so well. He’s being a lot more aggressive. I suppose I’d be too if the only thing I look forward to was moved.

I, personally, don’t like bologna. And after all those kids who got sick last week, I don’t trust the kind they serve at school. I don’t trust anything served at the cafeteria actually. That’s why I bring my own lunch. I have to wake up extra early for it, but it’s worth it to be eating my own juicy hamburger.

I took another bite and leaned back against the tree in the courtyard. I really don’t have a reason to be sitting by myself. I could be with Lou and her friends at their table. I just don’t want to sit there and listen to their chatting about one or another thing I didn’t know about. It made me feel lonely. Okay, granted being completely alone is less fun but…

My eyes followed a girl across the courtyard. Ashley. From English class. She was taking pictures of Todd and Neil. Both of them were in my science class. I’m pretty sure they’re dating but it’s not my place to ask. They reminded me of my own friends at my old high school. I really do miss them. We’d sit on my bedroom floor for hours and just talk about random things. When it was a little hot, we’d get ice cream too. I should be building that type of bond here with new people, but I just can’t.

I stared at my hamburger for a moment. I’m literally just like everyone else. Maybe it’s because I already call them Lou’s friends and not our friends. That’s probably it. Twin based identity crisis. That thing’s a bitch. I shook my head and looked back at Ashley. I didn’t notice that Sal and Larry joined her. Normally you could hear the courtyard door open a mile away so I guess I must have been thinking too hard to notice. And so, I spent the rest of my lunch watching them interact.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur. I couldn’t focus on anything no matter how hard I tried so I just let it all slip by me. Before I knew it, the last bell rung to let us out of class. My body was entirely on auto pilot. I did my usual routine before meeting up with Lou at the front. “We have to go to the church.” She said. “It sucks but mom said we’d get takeout if we go.”

I nodded. “I really hate going to church. Ken gives me the creeps.” I stared at the ground as we walked. “Don’t you think he’s weird? He’s not really, ya know, pastor-ly.” I glanced up at my sister, who seemed to think about what I said. She didn’t voice her opinion though and just stayed quiet instead. And just like that we walked in silence. Maybe I was overthinking it? I don’t think so. My gut feeling was rarely wrong.

“Oh we don’t have to be at the church for very long, I think. I’m going to be a music shop afterwards if you want to join me? Kendra Is going to meet me there.” Lou spoke up. “I think a new album came out and she really wanted to get it.” I shook my head. I had homework to do, I explained. I couldn’t help but complain about math. Our conversation continued as normal from there, all the way to the church.

“Perfect! You’re here!” Kenneth welcomed us when we walked in. He gestured towards a set of mops and brooms in the corner. “We have visitors coming soon! Grab a mop or broom and help cleaning for me?” He gave us a big smile. It was meant to be charming, but I couldn’t help but feel something sinister. Was it his canine teeth that seemed a lot sharper than anyone else’s? The fact he was just so ordinary, plain and unassuming that it makes you suspicious? The general atmosphere of the gothic architecture of church? I don’t know.

I try to not think about it too much as I moved to grab a broom. Passing by one of the pews, I drop my bag down with the others. I recognize Travis’ bag among the pile, but I don’t see him around the room. He was probably cleaning the back room. I don’t know what it’s called. The priest cubby? The priest room? The priest…. hole? I really need to know important words, but I don’t think I care much.

I started sweeping in a far corner. Near a dark hallway. A hallway that looked more like it was a staircase going down then a regular hallway. Kenneth himself came and went from in that hall for hours until he stopped coming back out. Not long after the teen left, which included my sister. Not long after she left, I was ready to go too. And I should. I should just leave. Just grab my bag and go. But I didn’t.

I found myself in front of the hallway. I was the only one left so who’s going to stop me? No one. I felt myself get nervous, not nervous enough to stop my curiosity, but nervous enough. I took a deep breath and stepped into the darkness. Wrong. It felt wrong. I stepped further in, but it felt wrong. The church was nicely heated and somehow despite that this hallway was cold.

A few steps in my suspicions were confirmed, it was a staircase downwards. I took a cautious step to steady myself before quickly walking down. I had thought there’d be perhaps 10 or so steps, but the staircase felt like it was going on forever. I began to pick up my pace. This was so very wrong. Suddenly I felt the stairs end. I stand still for a moment and let my eyes adjust. I can see the faint silhouette of the wall turn to the left and I felt compelled to continue.

As I begin to walk down the hall, I hear voices. None of them sound familiar to me. The voices are getting louder. I stop walking but the voices are getting louder still. They’re coming towards me! Uh oh. I feel along the wall and my hand brushes on a doorknob. I turn the knob and to my luck it opens, I quickly close the door behind me and crouch down.

The voices get louder. I can understand them now. “She said it was her anniversary.” One voice said. “She claims she had to celebrate.” I heard a sigh. “Whatever. She has her job and as long as she does it, I don’t care.” I recognized that voice as Ken’s. “That wretched creature is a bigger concern to me.” I felt a chill run up my spine. No part of their conversation sat right with me. Suddenly a ringtone began to play, making me nearly jump out of my skin. “Hello?” The second voice spoke. “I see. Thank you. There are intruders in the temple. It’s believed to be the abomination and it’s friends.”

I hear the three pairs of feet quickly walk back the direction they came in and I could finally catch my breath. My suspicions of Ken were correct, sort of. He was creepy and up to something. I can’t tell if it’s good or bad. Nothing good would be called a wretched creature would it? I steady myself to stand up as I look around the space I hid in. Knives, cloaks, shoes and –

GASP! A large wolf like mask catches me off guard, causing me to jump back into the door. The door gives way and I land on the floor with a loud thud. I look into the distance at the backs of the retreating men who stopped in their tracks. I quickly push myself up and run as fast as I can. Too afraid to look back. Taking the steps a few at a time I finally reach the top of the staircase. Footsteps still echo behind me. I run out, grabbing my bag, and keep running down the path and towards home.

I don’t stop running till I enter my house. I slam the front door closed behind me and lean against it, dropping my bag and catching my breath. I’m sure Ken knew it was me. I’m sure he’ll be able to point me out when he sees me again. I’m so fucked. He’ll kill me or something. I need to do something. I need…

“Food.” Picking my bag off of the floor, I walk to the kitchen. “I’m just hungry. Food will make this okay.” I took out ingredients for a pasta and set water to boil. I moved to the living room and dropped down onto the couch. I took out my math homework and placed it on my lap. The moment I opened my book I realized that I was not going to get anything done. So I turned the tv on instead.

I tried to follow the show but my mind drifted to the wolf mask I saw. What was it doing there? No way that was Kenneth’s or the church’s. Right? That was more akin to a cult or something. Like was it a witchcraft thing? I’m so confused. My mind was racing a mile a minute trying to rationalize what I saw. And who were they talking about? Kenneth wasn’t really behaving very good guy like.

Suddenly a blurry shape enters my field of view. “AH!” I nearly jumped out of my skin for what felt like the hundredth time today. “What the-“ I looked straight into the eyes of my sister before turning my eyes to two brown rectangles. “Guess what I got! Two Sanity’s Fall tickets!” She grinned. “They were selling them at the store!” I took the two tickets in my hand and inspected them both. I couldn’t believe it. With that I pushed the church mystery to back end of my brain. “You got me tickets?” I watched Lou hop over the couch so she could settle next to me. “No, I got us tickets. Cuz we are going. This is now a we thing. I know you could never survive a concert on your own.” I hugged her. We stayed like that for a while before we let go. “The concert is in the next town over so we’ll have to wake up early to get there.”

I couldn’t stop smiling as I watched her head to the kitchen. “Oh you dipstick. We are getting takeout remember? What are you doing!”

* * *

Bologna day. The worst lunch day of the week. And I forgot my lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and made my way to the cafeteria line. The table next to the cafeteria line was mostly empty, except for a couple of stacks of paper. As I walked closer though, I saw Travis. “Hey.” He glanced up at me and gave a small wave. “You uh really like bologna, huh?” He nodded. I sat down across from him and looked at his plate.

“Yeah, I do. It tastes different today but it’s still good. Are you going to get some?” Travis asked. He took another hefty bite from his sandwich. I shook my head, feeling my stomach turn. “No, not a bologna person.” Travis shrugged and we sat in silence. The longer I watched him eat, the more my appetite went away. So I guess that’s a winning situation.

I looked towards to rest of the cafeteria. Lou and Kendra were gone, so I guess they’re at the football field. The football team themselves are inside however. I saw two girls bickering in the far corner. And standing near the door, huddled, was Sally Face and his friends. They were up to something, every one is always up to something, but they were really obviously up to something.

“So what’s up with you and Sally Face?” I kept my eyes on the group. I could hear Travis still chewing. “Well, he-“ I heard him start. “He’s just all kinds of wrong. An abomination. I just hate him.” Well that was a non-answer. I sighed. “I’m sure that whatever it is, it isn’t that big of a deal.” He looked up and swallowed his food. “I thought I smelled trash. What are you flamers up to?” I stared at him in confusion. What was he on about?

“Get bent, Travis.” I heard someone say behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder and sure enough, there stood Larry and Sally. “Don’t you have some sandwiches to attend to?” Sally said. Travis gave a huff and took another bite. “You’re lucky it’s bologna day.” And with one final glare the duo walked away. I watched them start a conversation with Kim before I looked away. “Lou and I are going to a concert soon! I have no idea how she managed to get them so late with the concert next week!”

“For uh sanity falls or whatever?” Travis grabbed what seemed to be his second sandwich. I shook my head. “Close enough. It’s Sanity’s Fall. I heard that their concert where crazy good! I don’t know what to wear yet.” I couldn’t contain myself. Travis just shrugged. “You’ll find something. Hey aren’t you gonna eat?” Blech. “No thanks. I’m not a bologna type person.” Travis shrugged again before handing me his apple. “I can’t finish this.” I thanked him and took a bite. For some reason I expected the apple to be gross too but it tasted normal.

“I don’t know how you could possibly like something like sanity’s fall.” Travis said. “It sounds awful.” I rolled my eyes. “And I don’t like bologna but you practically salivate at the mere mention of it so the feeling is mutual.” He nodded. “So why even sit with me? Everyone else hates sitting next to me.” I put the apple core down. “You’re perfectly tolerable at church so why wouldn’t I tolerate you here?” With a final nod from Travis the conversation died. I was okay with that.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Boring and uneventful. As soon as the final bell rang, I left as quickly as I could. Standing on the steps outside, I waited for Lou. My mind wandered off to the wolf mask I saw at the church. The sight of it was practically imprinted in my mind. I want to see it again. In better light this time. I have a flashlight in my bag that I can take with me. “Ready?” I didn’t notice Lou appear in front of me.

We began to walk home. I felt Lou coax me towards the church. “Don’t be mad but mom called me at lunch to tell us to go to church.” Lou gave me a sad glance. “I know you hate it there, but we get to choose diner again! That makes up for it right?” She nudged me. “I hope it’s nothing that’ll take too long, I have to go to Amy’s for a project.”

There he stood again. Kenneth. With the same polite, unassuming smile. “Ah good! You’ve come to help! Here, put these up will you?” He gestured to a few boxes of décor. We set our bags down on the same bag pile and got to work. We put up streamers and blew balloons. There was a banner too. ‘Welcome to the church festival!’ it read. Oh I forgot about that.

Within a few short hours most of the décor was set up. Lou was already gone so she could do her project and most teens were just gone. I was in the middle of changing a few candles when I decided I was done too. I grabbed the flashlight out of my bag and entered the dark hallway. The stairs felt just as long the second time but at least I know more or less where I was going.

I got to the bottom and turned left again. I was too nervous to turn my flashlight on just yet so I walked in the darkness. I felt for the doorknob and found it again. Opening the door, I finally turned the flashlight on and saw that the closet was empty. The mask was gone. So it’s in use then. Not décor. Oh.

I look into the distance, into the dark hallway. I had no reason to and yet I felt nervous. I knew Kenneth was creepy, but a mask was too much. I took a breath and closed the closet door. I was too curious to turn back. So I start to walk. I don’t think I have a place to hide this time but that’s fine, I can run I hope.

As I walk, my eyes focus on the walls. They were strangely decorated. Granted they looked like church walls but the symbols and drawings were decidedly NOT church-like. They seemed more satanic, more sinister. I couldn’t read any of it so it’s probably some old language. Latin maybe? I touched the wall and it felt cold. Marble.

I was nearing another turn. My heart’s beating so much faster now. This is starting to feel like a bad idea. I stopped at the end and peeked around the corner. I couldn’t see anyone just yet. The mask is gone though so Ken should be down here somewhere and I doubt he’s alone. I try to listen for something. Anything. It’s just silence. I turn the corner and continue down the hall and come face to face with…

A door.

No wonder I didn’t see anyone. I tested the door and found that it was open. Pushing it, though, I found it creaked like a bitch. Of course. I pushed the door as slowly as I could to make enough space for me to get through. I felt myself get more and more nervous with each creak until the space was big enough for me to slip through.

I found myself inside yet another hallway with tridents lining the walls. A large red banner hung across me with some strange symbol on it. This hallway was a lot brighter, so I turned off my flashlight and tucked it into my pocket. It looked symmetrical so I choose to turn right.

As soon as I turned the corner for what felt like the hundredth time, I noticed the hallway looked the same, save for a doorway near the end. I chose to take my chances since the place felt abandoned. It was only when I was halfway down that I noticed the windows. I peeked through and saw what looked like… jailcells? What th-

SLAM!

Oh shit. I crouched as low to the ground as I could and held my breath. “Get them! Do not let them escape!” I heard someone yell. It was a little muffled, but familiar. Kenneth. I think that’s… Kenneth. Why does he sound so muffled? It’s the mask isn’t it. He’s wearing it! This is a cult!

The sound of a dozen or so footsteps filled the halls and I panicked. There was no where to hide! I’m going to get caught! I got up and ran for the exit. I reached the door before them but I can’t open it, they’ll hear me. I looked across to the banner and decided to risk hiding there. I pulled the banner aside and hid myself as best as I could. Maybe they’re too panicked to notice me?

The footsteps grew louder and I heard the door swing open. I waited as the footsteps grew softer as they got further. It felt like forever. I just really don’t want to move. So I waited in silence. Good thing too. I hear more footsteps. Slower this time.

“That fool,” It was Ken. He sounded angry. “Whoever it is better not intervene with tonight’s ritual.” He stopped walking. “They better catch them, they’d be of use to us.” Ritual? Uh oh. Someone cleared their throat. He’s not alone. “I’m sure they’ll catch them, father. You go rest, I’ll clean.” It was Travis. He’s in on this too? I felt myself getting a bit angry. Disappointed too. Was this all a sham?

I heard the door close in front of me and I sighed when suddenly the banner was pulled to the side. I felt myself melt to the floor. “What are you doing here?” Travis! I looked at him but his usual anger wasn’t present. It seemed more like fear. Looking behind him I could see that it was just him. With shaky legs I pulled myself up.

“Obvious spot to hide?” I gave a sheepish smile, but I couldn’t help crying. I watched Travis take a deep sigh before turning around. “You’re lucky I noticed you before my dad. Now I have to clean this place by myself but that’s fine.” He said. I could hear a hint of his anger returning to his voice. “Why do people like you just not mind their own business or something?”

“I’m sorry.” Stupid curiosity. “Let me help you?” I clearly have no sense of self preservation. And that glare Travis just shot me tells me that I do not want to be here for much longer than I should be. Nonetheless he gave me a sign to follow him as he walked back down the hall. I followed him. Even though it was the other direction, the hall looked the exact same to me. So I guess this place is a rectangle of sorts.

Passing through two doorways, we entered a chamber. He handed me a mop and bucket and pointed to some sort of altar. “Just mop around it,” He said. “I have to scrub the altar.” I nodded and got to work. I noticed the strong smell of iron as I got close and realized the puddle I had to mop was, in fact, blood. I felt panic rise in me.

“So uh…” I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I started to mop. I heard a squish sound and looked closer. I could see strands of hair in the puddle. That’s not comfortable. “This is uh…” I felt a shudder crawl up my spine and did my best to not throw up. “What’s up with this?”

“No questions.” He didn’t turn to look at me. He just continued scrubbing. This all seemed a little too normal for him somehow. I chose to conclude that I was moping animal blood as normal it would be animal blood and not human blood because that’s illegal and a church wouldn’t do something illegal and it’s important because…. I’m rambling.

“So why didn’t you just let him catch me? You wouldn’t be cleaning right now.” I dipped the soaked mop in the bucket before resuming. Watching the water mix with blood was a bit nauseating. Travis sighed. “I’d rather not get in trouble for letting someone down here. It would be worse. For me and you.” He said. I nodded and continued to mop. I feel sick.

* * *

“Did you hear? Mrs Packerton died in a car accident yesterday.” I looked over to the gossiping girl. Her friends gasped. Mrs Packerton of all people? How? The girl continued. “Apparently she was drunk or something. Isn’t that so weird? I didn’t think she would drink!” I tuned the girls out and sighed. Poor mrs Packerton. The world was really cruel to take a kind soul like her.

“What are the odds?” I couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the other conversation. It was Larry and his friends. “Takes care of that, huh? I can never look at bologna the same.” A round of agreement followed. What’s up with bologna? After I put away my books, I grabbed my lunch and closed my locker and watched the group walk away. They seemed to be discussing something, but I couldn’t hear what.

I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down across Travis. I felt determined to ask more question about the temple. We sat there in silence for a moment before he broke it. “If you’re here about what you saw, I won’t tell you anything.” He took another bite from his lunch.

“Oh come on! I have so many questions!” I watched Travis stand up and toss out his trash. Without looking at me, he began making his way towards the door. “You can’t seriously leave me hanging!” I said as I got up to follow him. I did my best to plead with him, but he might as well be deaf. “Are you part of that cult too or something?” He pushed the door open and shot me angry glare before fully leaving the cafeteria. Maybe that was a poor choice of words.

“Travis? In a cult?” I looked to the table nearby and saw Sally Face staring at me. “Oh haha.” I laughed nervously. “I’m just overthinking this dog mask I saw and stuff, no biggie.” Sal exchanged looks with his friends and they nodded at each other. “Why don’t you sit down with us? It’s better than sitting alone.” Ashley moved over to make space for me. I weighed my options for a moment before sitting down. I’m getting myself into some shit, aren’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez this one is long. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
